When Night Comes, the Devils Come out to Play
by call me your partner in crime
Summary: Sweet, popular Bella Swan moves to Forks with a secret that no one can know. She appears nice and kind, but at night, she's a killer. Despite this, Edward and his family, who have a secret of their own, can still find a place in their heart for her.
1. Preface

Here's my new story! I hope you all like it. And just so you know, I recently changed my name. Instead of "IItwilightaddictII", I am now "call me your partner in crime." I also have a nick-name, PIC. (It stands for Partner In Crime.)

That's all. :)

* * *

_Bella _

I watched the clock move towards ten 'o clock. Nine fifty-eight, nine fifty-nine...

As it approached the last minute of nine 'o clock, I stuck the needle in my arm and pushed the lever down. Each night, exactly a minute before ten at night, I sedated myself, so I wouldn't wake up during the night. I had to, or else I'd change, and destroy everything in my path. I really hated my curse. During the night, I had no control over myself, as if I'd handed my body and spirit over to a demon. I would always be mad, furious, and I would kill anyone in my sight. Over the years, I'd discovered that if I was asleep, I would be in-control, even though I was, well, different. So since I had been fourteen, a year before I was cursed, I started sedating myself.

I had still killed so many people that first year, though.

I knew that one day I would run out of this medicine, that I would be caught stealing from doctors. And when I wasn't asleep, I was a killer. A devil. A demon.

So I had to find a way to destroy myself.

After I turned seventeen, I looked for ways to destroy someone like me. I bought books, weird little potions that did nothing, watched stupid TV shows.... there was no hope. If only I could find someone stronger than me, someone who could take me apart!

I needed to find that someone. I needed to die. And I _did _find them.

In Forks.

* * *

I know it's short for a preface, but it's just a little something to help explain how Bella is inhuman. Hope you like it.

Until next time,

PIC


	2. Chapter 1

My preface was so pathetic. I'm ashamed. Really, it was horrible. I hope my future chapters are better! (Of course they will be! I would never have a chapter that was only 300-something words! They are usually at least a 1000 words long. That's my goal, anyway.)

Anyway. Back to the story.

* * *

_Bella _

"Bella, really, honey. You don't need to do this!" I saw Renee pause as she said the words. I knew that she would miss me--and no doubt I'd miss her--but she needed to be with Phil right now. I smiled, and patted her hand.

"Don't worry, mom. Everything will be fine." Lie.

She bit her lip, unsure. "Okay." She sighed. "If that's what you want."

_No! It's not what I want! Please, mom. Don't make me go! _I felt like screaming that, but I knew better. It would only hurt her. I was selfish, but I cared about my mom.

_"We are now boarding flight A3 to Washington. I repeat, we are now boarding flight A3 to Washington. Thank you." _The male voice rang over over the speakers up above, and Renee grimanced. I did, too, but it wasn't as obvious. Thank God.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Renee said glumly, frowning.

I hugged her, then smiled at my foolish mother. "No, mom, this is not goodbye. Because I'll always be back. You know that."

Her face brightened a little. "Yeah, you're right. So, I'll _see you later_, Bella."

We bother grinned at each other, then I got on my plane.

_This was not goodbye. Because goodbye is what people say right before they die. _

*****

The plane a couple hours later around five o' clock. I had five hours until bed time, as I called it.

The flight had been uneventful. No crashes, no people fainting... though that would have been entertaining. I read my abused copy of _Wuthering Heights _and tried to ignore the stares of the other male passengers... and one female. That was awkward.

"Hey, Dad," I greeted Charlie at the airport.

"Hi, Bells. You look taller." I laughed at his statement, and he gave me a confused look. I just shook my head, still chuckling. I hadn't grown _at all _since I'd seen him last summer! Infact, I secretly thought I had gotten shorter. I was a pathetic 5' 4".

"Here, let me get your bag for you." Charlie took my blue suitcase from me, which I had taken as a carry-on. It wasn't that big--my winter wardrobe was almost non-exsistant--so it had easily fit in the over-head compartment.

We walked silently to the crusier, and I suddenly had a horrible image of Charlie dropping me off at school in it. I shuddered slightly, and decided that I would have to go out and buy a car. I had some money saved up and some from Renee and Phil. I wonder if Charlie would give me any then mentally slapped myself. I can't just go up to Charlie and ask him, "Hey, dad. Do you think I can have a couple thousand dollars?"

More proof I'm an idiot. I wonder how Renee was able to live with me... then again, she's probably even more clueless than me. Maybe more, actually. I had always been the grown up in our mother-daughter relationship.

The ride home was pretty quiet. We chit-chatted a little about the weather--which was rainy, of course--and about my flight until we both decided we were more comfortable with the silence. I took after my dad in so many ways--my mother couldn't stand the quiet. I loved it.

"Here we are." Charlie pulled up infront of a small, but clean looking, house. There was a big tree infront of it, which would have provided a lot of shade in Pheonix. Here, you didn't need it at all. In fact, it only increased your chances of being struck my lightning.

We carried my stuff inside the house and up to my room--well, Charlie carried my suitcase while I followed him with only purse in hand--where he sat everything down on my bed. I looked around the room which I could quickly tell hadn't changed much.

"You want something to eat, Bella?" Charlie asked, shifting nervously. I bit my lip to keep from smiling--he was obviously not used to having guests over.

_Guest. I'm just a guest. I'll only be here until high-school finishes. Then I can escape this horrible place when I go off to college. _The thought floated around a little bit in my mind, and I couldn't stop from smiling this time.

"No, thank you." Charlie seemed relieved as he left me to unpack. I silently thanked him for the space to think.

As I folded my clothes and stuck them in the dresser, I tried to convince myself that Forks was good. Here is what I had come up with so far:

Forks is good because... Nothing.

Forks is bad because... It's to rainy, it's to small, it's _always _cold, I don't know anyone here, I miss Renee and Phil (already), it's to green... those were only _some _of the reasons I hated Forks, and yet that was enough. I was suffering so my mom could be happy.

Why, you ask? Renee wanted to travel with Phil--my step-father who was a minor leauge baseball player and always traveling--but she was forced to stay home with me. I mean, she loves me and all, but she just missed her husband. That was understandable.

So I left for Forks so Renee could be with Phil. Now they're both happy, and it only cost my sanity! What a happy story!

But it was worth it. I think.

We would see when I started school next week. It all depended on the people of Forks. The rest I could live with... maybe.

* * *

And there you have it! Chapter one! You may now applaud. :)


	3. Please read important information

Another author's note. Sorry. Please don't kill me!

Some news:

1) I am re-doing my profile. The pictures I have on there will no longer be available and some of the other things I have posted. They just take up a lot of space and I want to change it a little bit.

2) My pen-name has been changed! Instead of "IItwilightaddictII" I am now "call me your partner in crime." (Otherwise known as PIC which stands or "partner in crime".)

3) I have a new story up. It's called _When Night Comes, the Devils Come Out to Play_. Check it out!

4) I'm sorry, but I don't want to continue my story _Unknown Creature_. It didn't turn out how I wanted it to, and for some reason, I don't want to update it or post anymore. I'm very sorry if I disappointed anyone. If someone wants to continue the story for me, I'm am fine with that. In-fact, I hope someone does continue the story for me, because I know there are lots of people who still read and like the story. Thanks.

5) I'm deleting my sort-of-new story _A Girl of Elementals_. I decided I wanted to make a new story (_When Night Comes, the Devils Come Out to Play_) that had the same plot-line but with different details. And a different Bella. I hope you like it.

6) I'm posting this authors note on all my stories, so I will be repeating some information that is already on my newer stories. (_A Girl of Elementals _which will be deleted soon, and _When Night Comes, the Devils Come Out to Play_).

That's all.

--call me your partner in crime (PIC)


	4. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been awile since I updated. I've been busy with school and all (we have a year-round schooling program where I live, so my summer is shorter. I started school July 27.)

Anyway. Just so you know, I made up my own high school schedule for Bella. I'm not in high school yet, and I don't remember any of Bella's classes. Thanks.

Here is chapter two. Hope you like it! (And thank you to all who reviewed. They honestly do help and I love to read what you all have to say.)

* * *

_Bella _

After a very tasty dinner consisting of microwave mac 'n cheese (note sarcasm), I headed up to "bed". Charlie seemed confused why I was so tired when it was only nine thirty, and I claimed it was the long flight. He shrugged it off, and I raced up the stairs. I got ready for "bed", brushed my teeth and changed, and at nine fifty-five, injected myself.

I winced as the needle went through my skin and into my vains. Though I'd done this hundreds of times, I always hated the little pinch. It was a small price to pay to save all those people I could be out killing, though.

I fell asleep, unable to keep my eyes open, and waited for the next day to arrive.

* * *

_One Week Later_

I couldn't believe myself. I was _neverous _for the first day of school! Me--the invincable Bella Swan--was scared! Well, not really _scared_, I just hated the stares from all the students.

I stumbled out of the shower, feeling better now that I smelt like my strawberry-scented shampoo that I always used, and walked to my room to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of white flare jeans, slipped the midnight-blue tunic over my head, and paired the outfit with some black, peep-toe wedges. Cute.

I dried my hair, and applied a little bit of make-up. Some eyeliner, mascara, a little lip gloss... not to much. I prefered not looking like a clown with make-up caked on my face.

I stared at the girl in the mirror, studying her. From what I could tell, perfect. Something I hated--no flaws, at least not from the outside. The girl was short, but still a fair height. She was slender, but not a gross, show-your-bones skinny. Her hair was thick and shiny, flowing in always-perfect curls down to her waist line, and when it was straightened, to her butt. It was obvious that she was beautiful without make-up, but the little amount on her face made her glow. Her lips a cherry red, her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes outlined and stunning, the pretty golden tints more noticable... I could find nothing wrong with her. Nothing wrong with _me_.

This was what the students and and teachers of Forks High School saw, the boys who always had to have me, the parents, the towns-people... It was the wrong image. It was only one side of me--the false side. It was a mask, hiding the monster inside.

* * *

I drove my new car to school. It was cute--a pretty, silver BMW Convertible. I had decided to take advantage of the non-rainy weather and put the hood down, letting the wind rush by me as I speed down the road.

Forks High was not hard to miss. It was probably the biggest structure in all of Forks, consisting of serveral different buildings that were all made up out of faded, maroon-colored bricks. I circled around once, getting a good view of the school. I parked in the student parking lot, then walked to the small building that was obviously the office. Luckily no one had seen me yet, but that would only cause a bigger surprise to the students.

I walked into the office, and up to an over weight, red-headed woman behind the counter whose name-tag read Mrs. Cope. She smiled warmly when she saw me.

"You must be Isabella Swan, right?" She asked, pulling some papers out of a cabinet.

"Yes. You can call me Bella, though." I said as sweetly as possible, not wanting to let the irritation of my name get the best of me.

"Well, here you go, Bella." Mrs. Cope handed me my schedule and a map of the school, then wished me good luck. I thanked her, then quickly rushed back outside. The bell would probably ring soon.

I noticed there were no students in the parking lot, and breathed a sigh of relief. Of course, all that relief went out the window when the bell rang then. I hurried to my first class, convincing myself that I wouldn't get detention for getting late because this was my first day.

I headed to building four, were my first class, English, was. I jogged quickly to the door, and stepped inside. It was instantly warm, and I bit back a sigh of relief. You could only take so much cold weather and rain.

Everyone stared at me, of course. Some gawked at my beauty, and I frowned slightly. I walked up to Mr. Banner's desk.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan."

He nodded, smiling slightly. "Hello, Bella." He handed me a book and a could papers.

From the look of him, I could tell he was serious, but nice. The kind of teacher I liked.

My eyes darted quickly around the classroom. There were a couple open seats, so I'd at least get to choose where I sit. I hated when the last seat open next to a weird, overweight, smelly person.

"Where should I sit?" I knew he would let me sit wherever I wanted, but I asked the question anyway.

"Take a seat wherever you like."

Told you.

I slid into a seat in the second row, next to a girl with straight blond hair--almost a silver color. I could instantly tell that she was popular, and from the way she glared at me, that I was a threat. I bit back a smile.

"Hi. I'm Jessica. What's your name?" Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned around to see a tiny girl with brown curly hair. People were now staring at us, listening to our conversation. From the pleased smile on her face, I could tell Jessica liked the attention to be on her. Unlike to the girl I was sitting next to, Jessica saw me as a chance for people to look at her. Right now, I was the exact opposite of a threat.

"Hello, I'm Bella." I smiled. I saw some boys near us blink at the sight of my bright, perfect teeth.

"I'm Lauren." The blond sitting next to me turned around and suddenly joined our conversation. I knew why--everyone in the class was staring at us. She wanted attention, like Jessica, only she had to have _everyone _looking at her. Her eyes kept darting at the group of guys nearby, who were staring at us, and I noticed that was what she was aiming at.

I already hated her.

But I knew I should be nice to everyone. I was a brat--selfish, immature. I didn't want to always have to be nice, but I knew that this made me a better person. During the day, I tried to get away from the monster inside me as much as I could.

"Please pay attention. We have work to do," Mr. Banner said in a stern voice.

And my day began.

* * *

I walked to lunch with Jessica and Lauren. We bought our lunches--salads that look like the lettuce is going old--and sat down at a table where other kids already sat. The boys' eyes lite up, except for one boy's, who was staring at a girl picking at her lunch. I already liked him.

"This is Bella Swan, the new student." Jessica introduced me.

A guy with a round, childish face smiled widely at me. "Hey. I'm Mike." He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

I reluctantly shook his hand, and I noticed that he held it for longer than necessary. The other kids there introduced themselves--Tyler, and Ben, the guy who thankfully didn't stare at me and kept his eyes on the other girl, Angela.

She seemed shy, but very, very kind. I knew we were going to be friends.

I was picking at my disgusting salad when I glanced around the room, and noticed a group of teenagers.

They sat as far away as they could from the other students, and they were beautiful.

There was a blond girl, who looked prettier than a supermodel, a big, well-muscled guy with curly brown hair, a short, thin girl with spiky black hair who could pass as a pixie, a tall, honey-blond guy, and on more boy. He was easily to most beautiful, with messy, soft-looking bronze hair that anyone would want to run their hand through.

The blond girl and blond boy looked related, but none of the rest did. They were paler than the rest of the already-pale students here, but only a little paler than me. They all had beautiful, golden colored eyes, too.

Barbie--as I called the beautiful blonde girl--looked bored. She was lazily flipping through a _People _magazine. The muscled guy had his huge arms around her shoulders, and was talking to the blond guy. The pixie-like girl was bouncing up and down, looking like she had just eaten a bowl of sugar and chugged a couple litters of soda and coffee. I noticed she kept shooting glances my way, a smug look on her amazing face, but ignored it. The blond guy had his arms wrapped her, and I could tell that they were a couple along with Barbie and the other guy.

Only the bronze boy was left.

He was staring at me, a confused look on his face, but dropped his gaze once he noticed I was staring at him. He turned back to his family, and I blinked.

Though they seemed nice enough, I couldn't help but get a feeling that they were somehow different, in-human. Their beauty, their pale skin, even the way the moved. I ignored it, though, because I was the exact same way. In-human, beautiful, paqle, graceful... _maybe they were like me_.

I wasn't about to go up and ask them, though. That would be awkward.

"What are you staring at, Bella?" Lauren asked me to sweetly. I knew what she was trying to do--put me in an uncomfortable situation. I wasn't embarressed at all though to be caught staring at those kids. I'd dealt a lot with girls like Lauren before--it was time for her to learn.

"Those kids. Who are they?"

Lauren seemed startled for a second, and I smiled. She quickly got over it, though, and a smug smile spread across her face. She would have to do better than that.

"That's the Cullens. The guys are hot, aren't they?"

"Sure, I guess." I shrugged my shoulders, going back to picking at my food.

"What do you mean? You don't think they're hot?" She kept digging for information, for dirt to spread around. Oh, she'd get it, alright.

"Well, yeah, they're beautiful. But that's all."

"That's _all_?! They're--They're everything! They're perfect, and beautiful...." Lauren trailed off dreamily, but then caught herself. "I mean, they don't date at all outside the family."

"What do you mean 'outside the family'?"

Angela answered that one for me. "The Cullens are all adopted. The two blondes, Rosalie and Jasper, are brother and sister, the short girl is Alice, the big guy is Emmett, and the borze-haired one is Edward. They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife, Esme."

"Wow. That must be hard for them to raise a bunch of teens," I said.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Anyway...." Lauren was obviously trying to start our other conversation.

"Yes?" There was an edge in my voice, but she continued talking.

"I wouldn't even think of dating Edward, Bella. He's turned down all the girls here. Even _me_." She shook her head, chuckling bitterly. "He must be insane."

I could feel the anger growing inside me.

"I don't want to date any of them."

The cafeteria went dead silent, and everyone stared at us. At me.

"What?!" Jessica cried. The boys around us secretly looked pleased.

"I don't want to date them," I repeated slowly.

"Why not?!" Lauren stared at me, wide-eyed.

The anger spilt over.

"I just _don't_. Is there a problem? You don't have to date someone just because there hot. Or popular. Guys don't just depend all on the _looks_. Just because they're beautiful doesn't mean they're nice. That they're caring. When you're hurt, they should be there for you. Not at some party getting drunk. All of you people are shallow, any you get your reputation from dating someone popular. Angela and Ben are the only decent people I have met so far."

I finished my little speech, threw my uneaten lunch away, and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving everyone speechless.

It felt good.

* * *

I think this is the longest chapter of ever done. I'm so proud of myself!

I hoped you guys liked it. I loved Bella's little speech, because I got to wrote exactly what I was thinking. Everything is true.

Review or PM me!


	5. Chapter 3

Read the author's note at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Bella's POV

I walked back outside, where it was--surprisingly--not raining yet. There were dark, thick clouds in the sky though, daring to soak me. I sat down on a cool, cement bench and pulled out my phone.

_Hi mom! How are you and Phil doing? _I texted. Renee replied quickly.

_We're great! Why are you texting me? Shouldn't you be at school? _

I smiled. She worried to much. I decided to have a little fun.

_I _should _be. But I'm not. I'm at this really cool club with a bunch of guys! And guess what? There's no drinking age! I'm on my fourth margarita. :)_

I hit send, and waited for a couple seconds.

_WHAT?! Bella, get out of there right now! Don't make me call Charlie! It wouldn't be fun to be arrested by your own dad! _

The threst was clear, but I saw beyond it. Renee was probably so freaked out she was going to throw up any moment.

_I'm kidding, mom! I'm at school--don't worry! It's my lunch period. _

I could practically hear the relief in her text.

_Don't you ever do that again, Isabella! You scared me! _

I laughed, and apologized. I slid my phone in my pocket when someone sat down next to me.

"Hi," Angela said shyly.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that what you did in the cafeteria was really cool. No one has ever stood up to Lauren like that. And I know what you mean, about the whole dating thing." She smiled, and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Thanks! I really do think I should take some anger management classes though." We both laughed.

"Well, I should go. Class starts soon. See you later?" Angela stood up.

"Yeah," I said. "See you later."

Not my best day, but still a good one.

* * *

I ran to biology--and I mean _ran_. I was faster than humans, so I was glad no one was in sight. Or, no one that I could see, anyway.

But whatever.

I stepped into the warm classroom, peeling off my jacket. I hung it up on the peg on the wall, and walked up to the teacher's desk. I tried to ignore the whispering students, but the noise just seemed to get louder. I suddenly hated my great hearing. I hated everything about myself.

**(A/N: Okay, I just realized this, but I think Mr. Banner was the biology teacher. Oops. I'm not sure, and I'm WAY to lazy to get up and get the book. So I'm just going to make up a teacher, and please pretend that he is the biology teacher. Thanks.) **

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan." The teacher--whose nametag on his desk read Mr. Wilson--looked up from grading papers at the sound of my voice. He blinked a couple of times at my _perfect _image, then smiled nervously. Um, yeah. _Awkward. _

"Hello, Bella. Just take a seat next to Mr. Cullen."

I frowned when I reconized the name. If they had heard me in the lunchroom (which I am almost positive everyone did), they would definatly hate me. Or think I'm weird. Whatever. I really didn't care. I was used to having people hate me.

I didn't know which guy Cullen it was, but I wasn't about to peek over my shoulder.

"Thank you, Mr. Wilson," I said quietly, and slowly turned around. I sighed when I noticed it was Edward Cullen, and his dark, black eyes were glaring at me.

_Whatever, Bella. Just ignore him. _A quiet voice said in the back of my mind.

I walked over and sat dwon, hissing slightly at Edward, who's already-pitch-black eyes seemed to get even darker as I approached. He blinked in surprise at my non-human act, the turned and faced forward. I did the same, but I could still feel his eyes darting to me every couple seconds.

Weirdo.

Mr. Wilson's voice was a constant chatter in the back of my head, and my attention was elsewhere. I was thinking about Edward, his family, and what they were hiding. He was far from human--that was obvious. I didn't think he was like me, either. The only thing we had in commen was the pale skin and inhumanity. (Is that even a word???) This mystery annoyed me to know end--I liked to know everything. What was going on, who these people were.... I wasn't going to pry, seek for information, though. I knew what it was like to be different, to hide a secret.

The last thing that I wanted to do was put the Cullen family in danger. They didn't deserve that.

* * *

Biology ended quickly--to my relief. It was kind of awkward sitting there while some weird (but hot) teenager (who wasn't even human) stared at you the whole time.

When the bell rang, Edward Cullen slipped out of his chair, and ran out of the room faster than human-pace. None of the other kids had seen them--their senses were much to dull. I had, however. I didn't count, though.

I slowly closed my book, trying to think of what I had just learned... nothing. My friends back in Phoenix used to tease me that I had an extremly short attention-span, but that wasn't true. I just thought a lot.... Well, that was the case most of the time, anyway.

I was just walking out the class when I was attacked.

"Hey, Bella!" Mike Newton was right in my face, his eyes roaming over me. I resisted the urge to slap him.

"Um, hi." Why couldn't he leave me alone???? I had known him for only a couple hours, and I already thought of him as some freaky, dog-like stalker.

"So. What class do you have next?" He asked.

"Gym." I tried to keep my answers as short as possible--he was prying for info, which I didn't like. I kept to myself a lot, because I was afraid of slipping up and hinting something I don't want to share with others about myself.

"Really?" Mike sounded excited. "Me too! Come on, I'll walk you. I mean, I wouldn't want you to get lost or anything."

I smirked--the gym was the building next door.

Though I didn't want to accept his invitation, I reluctantly agreed to walk with him because I was trying to be polite. Walking over to the gym was both quick and long--quick because it was next door, and long because of Mike's obvious flirting. He tried to grab my hands a couple times, but I managed to get out of that by pretending to scratch a non-existent bug bite. I was glad he didn't ask me out (though I am sure he will at one point), because I wouldn't have been able to hold back my slapping urges much longer.

We started off with tennis, which I actually liked a little bit. I wasn't big for sports, and found them rather boring, actually. I just liked sports because I got to hit something and blow off steam. It felt good. Ecspecially when I "accidentally" hit Mike in the head.

I went back to the locker room to change, and ran out of the gym in record time before Mike had even came out of the guys' locker room. As soon as I was a safe distance, I stopped running and slowed to a walk. I looked around for my blond little stalker, and was relieved that he wasn't there.

Opening the door to the small office, I stepped inside, where I was warm once again. It had just started to snow outside, and I hated it. Looking over at Mrs. Cope's desk, I realized that Edward Cullen was leaning over her desk, talking quietly about something. I could hear their conversation, but I tried tooooo not pry. Some things did slip through, though.

"Please, there has to be another opening. Anywhere--or maybe I could use 6th period as a study period?" He said urgently, as if changing his scheduel now would change everything before tomorrow. It did hurt me a little to know that I was the cause of his problem, but I understood that maybe his kind had trouble near me.

Ha. His kind. My kind. Two different kinds, two different types of people.

Mrs. Cope said something back, but I had completly tunned out. The door opened again, and a girl walked in. She placed a piece of paper in a small box, then hurried back outside. I noticed Edward Cullen stiffen as the breeze brushed past me, carrying my scent towards him.

Huh. So it was my smell that botherd him.

He muttered something to Mrs. Cope, then turned towards me, his eyes cold, black, and dangerous. Mine probably looked the same.

As he walked past me, our eyes met, and we both suddenly knew that we were different from the others. An un-solved puzzle.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated. I was busy with school . That's the best excuse I have. :P

Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! Seriously, they make my day. :) If you have any questions about my story, just PM me. Thanks.

Hopefully I'll have my next chapter up soon. :)

--PIC.


	6. Chapter 4

I just finished reading another story, and I come to write with great inspiration! Hope you like it. ;)

* * *

_Bella POV_

I drove back home quickly, the rain pouring down. They were like little missles, loud and fast and heavy. I honestly didn't know how someone could stand all this weather; I"m not ashamed to admit I question the sanity of everyone in Forks.

I pulled into the driveway which was--at the moment--empty. Charlie was still at work, so I had the house all to myself.

I hoped out of the car, and couldn't get away from the feeling that something was out of place. I did a quick 360, scanning the area. Nothing. Maybe there's just something wrong with me. That would explain a lot.

Unlocking the front door, I walked into the warm house. I sighed in relief. Really, I think I was secretly made to be a cat. I hated the outdoors--I was born a totally inside person. I hate wetness (the rain) and I was incredibly lazy. Huh. I would make a terrific kitty. Ha ha... I could just see it. Me laying in the warm sun all day, hissing when ever someone came to close to my food. Attacking my owners when they refused to give me treats, peeing anywhere I pleased... a fantastic life.

I laughed quietly under my breath as I kicked my shoes off, wandering into the kitchen for a snack. There was nothing good, so I went back into the living room, plopping onto the couch. I grabbed the TV remote and started flipping through the channels. I stopped on a show about these crazy tattoos people had gotten...

Sudden inspiration hit me. Should _I _get a tattoo? Yes, I was underage (though that didn't really matter because I was excellent at convincing... all it took was a big wad of money). Yes, tattoos hurt. But, then again, I didn't care about the pain. It was a punishment for all the pain I had caused others when I wasn't, uh, myself. This is what made me decide to get a really big one on my back.

I grabbed my wallet which had a big wad of cash in it, and hurried out to my car.

* * *

I scanned the wall of pictures, looking for a cool picture. There was a line of people waiting, and I was next in line.

"Are you ready, Miss?" A tan boy with brown hair asked me. I nodded, and quickly picked one. I didn't look to see what picture I had picked up, but as lond as it was a full-back tattoo, it was all good. I had looked through all of the tattoos, and I liked all of them, so it was only a matter of the picture that ended up engraved in my back.

"Okay. I'm good." I smiled at the boy, and his eyes glazed over. I knew it wouldn't be very hard to convince him that it was okay for me to get a tattoo even though I was underage.

I snapped my fingers infront of the boys face, and he blinked quickly and shook his head. "Uh, well, okay, M-Miss," he stumbled. "I'm going to need an ID card and a drivers license. Plus you will need to fill out some paperwork. He led me to a small table in th coner of the room and handed me a paper. I gave him my ID and licnse.

While I was filling out the paper, he shook me arm, getting my attention. "Uh, Miss? It says you are underage. We don't allow customers under eighteen to get a tattoo without parents permission."

I smiled a sickly sweetly smile at him. It was one of those, "let me do this or I will rip your head off, roast it, then eat it" smiles. He took a small step back.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm eighteen. My birthday was yesterday, and I haven't had time to go in and get a new license yet."

He blinked, probably wondering which mental hospital I had just came from. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to need some proof. You could easily be lying, Miss."

I frowned when he said "you could easily be lying". I hope he hadn't caught me--I was still seventeen.

"Here's your proof." I smiled at him, pushing a wad of bills into his hand. He looked down and gawked.

"M-Miss..." he mumbled, looking dizzy. I had just handed him hundreds of dollars, probably the biggest tip he had ever recieved. I knew th teenager standing in front of me would put it to good use.

"Good. Now we have an understanding." He had opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Now, I want this tattoo"--I handed him the drawing--"and I would like it covering my whole back."

He sighed, then nodded. "Fine, Miss. You're artist will be Amy. Hold on, please."

The boy rushed down a hall, stuffing the money into his back pocket. He came back with a short girl who had long, light brown hair and about a thousand tattoos and peircings.

"Hi! I'm Amy." She stuck out her hand, also covered with a neat design. I shook it, and she pulled me through the hall, stopping at a door. She pushed me inside and closed it behind us.

"Okay, so you want this tattoo"--she held up the picture--"on your back?"

I nodded. "Yep. That's the one."

She smiled and got out a metal box with small tubes coming out of it. Amy started fixing it--adding a couple tubes into the sides and taking some out.

"Yeah, my friend got this tattoo. So beautiful. Seriously, you'll really love it. I think it look really good on your skin tone, too..." Amy kept chatting happily. When everything was ready, she wiped off my back with an alcohol swab. I had taken my shirt off and was laying on a table so Amy could easily reach my back.

"Okay, this might hurt a little," Amy said as she got started.

* * *

"Do you like it?" Amy asked as I sat looking in a mirror with my body twisted to get a good view of my back.

I nodded quickly, and went straight back to gwaking. The image on my back was beautiful. It was a japanese tree, the light brown branches flowing across my back and onto my shoulders and arms. There were beautiful flowers placed on the branches, their pinkish color so pale they could pass for peach. Actually, they were peach colored, with a hint of pink. You could see other colors mixed into the design--brown and red and blue and black and yellow... they made the tree glow and stand out against my skin. Overall, it was amazing.

"Thank you. It's... _beautiful,_" I whispered to Amy. No, _beautiful_ wasn't the right word... this was... _beyond _beautiful. It was mind-blowing.

Amy grinned. 'I'm glad you like it. Now, about the price..."

I paid for the tattoo, and Amy bandaged me up. I hadn't thought about the big, bulky, white wrap along my stomach and back. How would I hide this from Charlie? I prayed that he wouldn't be home when I got back, so that I could put on a jacket or something.

It was darker as I drove home--the sun had set some. The rain had finally ceased a little, which made me happy.

And--of course--Charlie _was_ home. I grimanced as I pulled up in the driveway, parking next to his car.

I was walking up the front steps when he bolted out the door.

"Bella!" He yelled. "Where have you been, young lady?"

Busted.

"Uh, well..." I trailed off nervously, not sure of what to say.

"Thank goodness you're home! You scared me half to death!" Charlie continued talking, which I was thankful for. "I mean, I tried to call you, but your cell phone was turned off, so that scared me even more. I mean, what if you had been--what is wrapped around you?!"

About time.

My eyes widened. "Um, a bandage?"

Nice, Bella. Real nice.

I felt stupid for being so afraid of Charlie. What's the worst he could do--kill me? No, he would never hurt his daughter. And besides, I was stronger than him... but, then again, he was the one with the gun. I wasn't bulle proof during the day.

"A _bandage?_ Why in the world is there a _bandage _on your back?" He demanded.

"Uh, well... I got a tattoo," I whispered.

It went all down hill from there.

* * *

Just a cute little update. I thought it would be cool for Bella to have a tattoo. :) I got my inspiration from the story _Dorm Dilemma _where Bella and Edward go get a tattoo together. (Yes, they are both human.) It's a cute story--check it out. it's on my Favorites list. :)

Review and let me know what you think!

--call me your partner in crime


	7. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews! And I have a new story up (actually it's a one-shot) so check out my profile! :)

And let's continue...

* * *

_Bella POV _

I walked down the stairs, fixing my hair in a cute, messy bun and sliding my sunglassess on. Charlie had been extremely mad, but I convinced him to let me keep the tattoo. He was still angry, and I had a feeling that Charlie had left early to avoid me.

I reached the bottom of the staircase, looking around. Charlie was no where to be seen, and I knew he wasn't upstairs. His bedroom was empty.

I slipped on some black flats and grabbed a breakfast bar, heading out to my BMW. I slipped on my black leather jacket--my low cut, short-sleeve brown tee wasn't enough to keep me warm in this weather, even when I didn't get cold easily. It was about ten degrees outside. Many people would probably be wearing multiple winter jackets--even except me. And, maybe, the Cullens... I didn't know.

I could feel the cold a little through my dark jeans, but it was managable.

I slipped into my car, stuffing my phone into my back pocket. I started the car, and backed out of the driveway.

It was only my second day at school, and yet so much had already happened. I had shocked everyone at lunch, found out the Cullens weren't human (though I had already knew it from the moment I met them), got a tattoo, got in a fight with Charlie... who knew what would become of today. Definatly not me.

As I stepped out of my car, I had the sudden feeling that I was being watched. What was with me? I had had a similar feeling yesterday, and now another panic attack (though it definatly wasn't as bad as that... like a mini panic attck, if you will). I had only had this weird, creepy feeling only once before in my life when I had been stalked my a guy who had a huge crush on me in school. So did that mean...what? What did that mean? That I was being stalked? _Again? _No, no no no. A big no-no. I was not repeating _that _again.

Looking over to my right as I walked throught the parking lot, I found my source of stalkers. Well, not _stalkers_. The Cullens and Hales were watching me, all five of them. Alice Cullen was staring at me with excitment, bouncing on her tiny feet. Jasper Hale had a look of curiousity on his face, along with Emmett Cullen. Rosalie Hale was glaring, of course. Apparently she hated competition. I know this sounds vain, but my beauty could compete with Rosalie's. I didn't car about how I appeared--to be honest, I really, really hated attention. Rosalie could have all of it--I didn't care. At all.

And the last Cullen. Edward Cullen. His face was... impossible to discribe. It was beautiful and scary and worried and sad and happy and frusterated and... ugh! He was just impossible to figure out.

Let's skip all the fun details. I could spend hours talking about the Cullens and Hales, about all their beauty and mysterious ways... but let's just skip it. You know just about everything, anyway.

They were staring at me, and I wondered if this had anything to do with what had happened between Edward and I yesterday. The glares, my scent (appearently)... I hated mysterys. I really did. I was a person of knowledge. I liked to know everything. But, then again, you already knew that.

I looked straight ahead, ignoring their stares, and headed to first period.

* * *

The morning passed by quickly. Before I knew it, it was lunch time, and I was headed to the cafeteria.

To my surprise, the group I had sat with yesterday actually let me sit with them. No, they _asked _me to sit with them. I thought they would be mad at my outburst yesterday, and wouldn't let me sit with them. But they insisted, Jessica grabbing my elbow and pulling me towards their table. Lauren glared at me, but at least she seemed like the only Bella-hater in the group.

I sat down and did a quick 360 around the lunch room. It was a habit, and sometimes I did it without noticing. My eyes landed on the Cullens, who were, yes, staring at me. Their lunch sat untouched in front of them, as did mine.

I stared at them for a second longer, then turned stiffly back to the kids sitting next me.

"... with me?" Mike asked me.

"Sorry, what?" I asked wearily.

"I, uh, was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me..." He looked down, blushing bright red.

I blinked. I really hoped he was joking.

"Isn't prom in five months?" What? Was he calling me or something? Did he want to make sure no one got me first? Jerk!

"Well, yeah..." He looked down again. My hands curled into fists.

"Sorry, but I don't plan that much in advance. I wasn't really planning to go to prom, anyway." Lie. I _was _planning to go to prom... just not with him. Anyone but him.

"Oh. Okay," He said quickly. The bell rang then, and I heard him sigh in relief. Wow. The boy must hate getting rejected... but then again, who doesn't?

I stood up from my seat and left the cafeteria.

* * *

School ended quickly. Edward Cullen didn't talk to me in biology, but at least he didn't glare at me like I had just destroyed his car. In gym, Mike stayed away from me. I was relieved, and wondered how long it would last until he started talking to me again.

I was walking to the front doors of the school when I heard screams and some guys cursing.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Greene demanded as I turned the corner.

There was snow covering the floor, and through the clear doors I could see a wall of snow packed behind them. I figured that the students had opened one of the doors to test the pressure of the snow and it had came pouring in.

"Oh, my," Mr. Greene said quietly. He cleared his throat and spoke up. "Okay, students. It appears we are snowed in. Please head to the cafeteria, and tell anyone you pass in the hallways to report to the lunch room. Ms. Swan, can you please guard the doors and make sure no one opens them? At least until I have Mrs. Cope make an announcement over the intercom."

I nodded, and set my backpack on the floor. I slid down to the ground, my back pressed up against the cold doors. Mr. Greene left, and so the students, who headed off to the cafeteria.

No one came by at first. I figured most of the students had been in the hallways. Then a group of students came walking down the hall, chatting and laughing. The group was about the size of a class of kids, and I guessed that the class had gotten out late and didn't get the message.

"Sorry, guys." They all stopped when they saw me. "We're snowed in. You have to go to the cafeteria."

Lauren appeared and frowned at me. "Then why are _you _here then, Swan?" She sneered at me.

"Because Mr. Greene told me to inform the students who came by that they couldn't go outside or open the doors because we're trapped, as you can plainly see." I nodded with my head at the doors.

Then I widened my eyes in false regret. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I said quickly. Some of the kids looked at me weirdly. "I'm so sorry, Lauren. I just remembered that you can't see the snow because you're... challenged." I whispered the last word like I was worried I would offend her. Lauren turned bright red with anger as everyone laughed.

I continued. "I know I'm not suppoesed to speak of your... _condition, _but I think it's time everyone knew." I ignored the murderous glare Lauren was shooting at me and turned towards the others. "Lauren is... mentally challenged. I hear that she had trouble seeing the color white, and that's why she is incredibly stupid."

Lauren screamed and lunged at me, but I moved out of the way. She crashed into the door instead, and it swung open. Snow piled in and covered her.

The other kids--and me--were laughing. I swung my backpack over my shoulders and tore down the hall, Lauren right behind me covered in snow and dripping wet.

"Get back here, Swan!" She screeched. I laughed even louder.

The students we passed in the hall laughed along with me at the sight of Lauren. I turned a corner, and Lauren followed.

"I'll kill you, Swan!" She yelled.

"Yeah, well, good luck with that!" I laughed back.

We entered the cafeteria, and the students froze and stared at us, Unfortunatly, I tripped and skidded all the way across the floor. I crashed into something hard at the other side of the cafeteria.

"What the--?" I looked up. It wasn't a wall, but Edward Cullen. He was sitting down, playing cards with his siblings. Well, they had been playing cards. Now they were staring at me.

"Sorry," I murmered, standing up. Of course, that's when I was attacked by Lauren.

She slammed into me, and we both fell forward. We landed on the ground, pulling each other's hair and screeching at each other. We rolled around, throwing punches at each other. Finally we were seperated, and I was being pulled back by a pair of cool arms. Emmett Cullen had his giant arms around Lauren, restraining her. I stood calmly, a smirk on my face, as Lauren struggled under Emmett's grip.

"Do we have to seperate them, Edward? That was awesome!" Emmett whined, sounding like a little kid who had to go to bed early. I laughed under my breath.

"Yes, Emmett. One of them could get hurt," Edward said from behind me. His arms were still around me, and I shifted, feeling awkward.

"What is going on here?!" Mr. Greene roared.

"Bella pushed me into the snow outside and locked me out!" Lauren lied in a whining voice. Now, Emmett's whining had been cute--Lauren's gave me a headache.

"Is that what happened, Bella?" His voice sounded doubtful, and I cheered silently that he was on my side.

I shook my head. "No, Mr. Greene. I was standing near the door, making sure students didn't go outside. Lauren came up and I told her we couldn't leave the building, and she got mouthy with me. I teased her playfully, but I'm afraid she took it the wrong way." I looked down sadly, as if I regreted teasing her. Psh. "Then she attacked me, but hit the door instead. She got covered in snow, then started running after me. She chased me into the cafeteria, where I tripped and skidded into Edward." He snicked from behind me, and I elbowed him. "Lauren started throwing punches, and I did the same_ as self-defense_. And here were are."

Mr. Greene nodded, and I knew he believed my story.

"Lauren, please follow me. I'm afraid we have some calls to make. And girls, don't let this happen again." Lauren looked on the verge of tears as Emmett let her go and she walked down to the office.

I cleared me throat and looked up at Edward, who's arms were still around me.

"Oh, sorry," He murmered, quickly unfolding his arms.

I shrugged. "That's okay." I smiled, an idea unfolding in my head.

I bent down, picking up one of their cards from the floor. I waved it in my hand. "Is there any chance you could use another player?"

Edward smiled and nodded.

* * *

Yay! I finally finished. :) Sorry I haven't updated in a while--I've been working on some other stories. CHECK OUT MY PROFILE I HAVE A NEW STORY UP! Well, actually, it's a one-shot. Go read it anyway, and let me know what you think.

I liked the little scene between Lauren and Bella. Nothing like some enemy bonding time! ;)

Click the review button. NOW.


	8. Help!

I'm looking for this one story....

Anyone up for helping me? I'm not sure if it's been deleted or not, so we'll see.

It's called "The Perfect Wife" and it's rated M. I don't know who the author is. A couple months ago I read the first couple chapters, but stopped because it freaked me out. I really want to see how it ends, though.

If anyone has this story on their favorites or could give me a link to it, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks.

--call me your partner in crime

P.S. This is not an update. Sorry. I've been very busy.


	9. AN: Sorry, I know you hate these

Hello, my fellow readers.

Sorry for the lack of updates lately. I'm busy right now with school and friends and family and all, and haven't gotten around to updating. Sorry about that. But I just want you all to know, this website is not my life.

I'll try to get around to putting up the new chapter, but I'm stuck on a part of it right now. Take a deep breath, and chill. I'm just waiting for sudden inspiration to hit. :)

Thanks for waiting.

--call me your partner in crime


End file.
